violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wniosek, piosenki
Wniosek, piosenki to 65 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta i Leon rozmawiają o tym, jak trudno im jest być przyjaciółmi, i o tym, że powinni zrozumieć to, co jest między nimi, i wyznają sobie, że się kochają i nie chcą się stracić. Violetta i Leon postanawiają zadbać o ich relację, żeby jej nie stracić, i to przyjaźniąc się. Ludmiła przyłapuje mamę na podsłuchiwaniu Germana i Angie, dzięki czemu oni odkrywają jej obecność. Priscilla wmawia Germanowi i Angie, że przyszła wesprzeć Ludmiłę. Gery jest zszokowana na widok Alexa w eleganckim ubraniu i z Nicolasem, i każe mu wyznać, co on przed nią ukrywa. Clement nie chce nic powiedzieć Gery. Na myśl, że Camila z nim zrywa, Broduey załamuje się. Okazuje się, że Camila wcale nie zerwała z Broduey'em, tylko przygotowywała się do roli w filmie. Ramallo jest zaskoczony, że Olga i Beto chcą z nim reaktywować zespół, i zgadza się na reaktywację. Angie dziękuje Pablo, że on ostatnio aktywnie pomaga, i prosi go, by przyszedł jutro do Studia na konkurs. Pablo nie jest tego pewien. Angie mówi Pablo, że on będzie szczęśliwy, tak samo, jak kiedyś, i że rozumie, iż on potrzebował czasu po śmierci Antonia, ale chyba on już zostawił to za sobą. Gdy Angie odchodzi, pojawia się Brenda. Pablo mówi Brendzie, że myśli o decyzji do podjęcia i że dokonał wyboru, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że uciekł od decyzji, która by go uszczęśliwiła, by nie zmierzyć się z tym tematem. Broduey zaczyna ignorować Camilę, co ją zaskakuje. Diego gniewa się na Francescę, że zamknęła go z tatą w sali i miesza się w jego rodzinne problemy. Naty prosi Francescę i Camilę, by skupiły się na konkursie. Wieczorem Violetta z nerwów nie daje rady się skupić na przećwiczeniu piosenki przed konkursem. Leon dzwoni do Violetty. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że stresuje się konkursem. Leon doradza Violetcie, żeby odpoczęła, a jutro jej dobrze pójdzie. Nadszedł dzień konkursu. Priscilla daje Violetcie i Ludmile kolczyki w prezencie. Ludmiła zauważa, że kolczyki, które dostała Violetta, to te, które były przerobione ze złotej płyty. Ludmiła gniewa się na mamę, że ona dała Violetcie kolczyki przerobione z ukradzionej płyty od Germana. German przychodzi w środku awantury. Priscilla mówi Germanowi wymówkę. Jade i Matias próbują przekonać Nicolasa, by ich nie wyrzucił, ale bezskutecznie. Olga i Beto próbują przekonać Nicolasa, by pozwolił także Ramallo wystąpić. Nicolas nie pozwala całej trójce występować. Jade próbuje się wprowadzić do Germana, ale on jej nie pozwala. Priscilla przygląda się temu. Pablo przychodzi na konkurs i ogłasza uczniom, że wraca do Studia. Na początek konkursu Francesca, Camila i Naty śpiewają "A mi lado". Angie mówi Gregorio, że Pablo wrócił do Studia. Gregorio grozi, że wezwie policję, ale Angie i Pablo nie dają się przestraszyć. Gdy Angie przytula Pabla, by mu podziękować za powrót do Studia, German ich przyłapuje i pyta się szwagierki, co to było. Angie mówi Germanowi, że nie musi mu się tłumaczyć, bo nie są parą. Potem ktoś dzwoni do Germana. Violetta przyłapuje Federico, który patrzył zza drzwi na Ludmiłę, która śpiewała "Quiero", i próbuje go namówić, by pokazał Ludmile to, co czuje. Federico mówi Violetcie, iż boi się, że znów nie zaufa Ludmile. Violetta mówi Federico, że teraz Ludmiła jest bardziej tą Ludmiłą, w której się zakochał, i on na pewno wkrótce jej znów zaufa. Naty próbuje pogadać z Broduey'em, dlaczego on ostatnio źle traktuje Camilę, ale on się wymiga od rozmowy. Naty każe Maxiemu wyjaśnić zachowanie Broduey'a. Maxi wyjaśnia, że Broduey jest załamany, bo Camila z nim zerwała, i podaje powody, a także słowa, które Camila wypowiedziała. Naty mówi Camili, że Broduey pewnie ją usłyszał, jak ćwiczyła swój tekst, i źle to przyjął. Rozmowę przerywa Andres, który woła przyjaciół na grupowy występ. Violetta, Leon, Diego, Alex, Ludmiła, Francesca, Camila, Maxi, Naty, Gery, Federico, Andres i Broduey śpiewają "En gira" na konkursie. Brenda widzi, jak Angie przytula Pabla, by znów mu podziękować, że wrócił do Studia, i podchodzi do niego. Pablo mówi Brendzie, że wrócił do Studia również przez ich niedawną rozmowę. Brenda podejrzewa, że Pablo wrócił do Studia z powodu Angie. Pablo mówi Brendzie, że postawił sprawę jasno, gdy wrócił do Studia, i wyznaje jej, że kiedy teraz przed nią stoi, jego spojrzenie jest skierowane tylko na jedną kobietę. Między Pablo i Brendą prawie dochodzi do pocałunku. Priscilla naśmiewa się z Jade, że nawet German ją wyrzucił na ulicę, i każe jej wyznać, co German ukrywa. Jade nie chce nic powiedzieć. Priscilla mówi Jade, że teraz to ją German kocha. Jade wściekle mówi Priscilli, że Germana obchodzi tylko Angie, i przypadkiem jej wygaduje, że oni prawie się pocałowali. Camila wyjaśnia Broduey'owi, że wcale z nim nie zerwała, tylko ćwiczyła swój tekst, i pokazuje mu scenariusz, by to udowodnić. German spotyka się w restauracji z Nicolasem. Nicolas mówi Germanowi, że zamierza sprzedać Studio. Violetta denerwuje się, że zaraz wystąpi, i martwi się o to, co będzie ze Studiem, jeśli nie wygra konkursu. Leon zapewnia Violettę, że pójdzie jej dobrze i wygrają. Violetta śpiewa na konkursie "Underneath it all" i wyraźnie widać, jakby śpiewała dla Leona, który czule na nią patrzy. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki